The bad guys go to space
by DorpHolster
Summary: yes its a thing evil is take place in the form of real life actor cowboy type


The bad guys go to space

Chapter 1, yo. The bad guys get their stuff in gear und prepare for thing

Hoji from Ruruoni kenshin was angry because he hadn't been at a adventure all the time cuz sojiro was got no driving license and yumi just stand ther and practice get stabbed and cco was fuckin' nuts like.

"Grrr I didn't go nowhere and adventures AreINVINCIBBBLLLLEEEeeee" screamed hojy.

He was doubleplusangry.

Then he seed one of his enemies and it was hajime saito

he said "Haha i am going to kick yor butt hoji u r weak and powerless and i wil use zerostyle" and he was laughing at hojeio's not prepared.

"Haha actually joking" sayd saito. "I recently got joined contract to the evil team and am now a bad guy i will help you stop kenchan and see the charging go."

"No fucketh your scheme my friend" hosjio serious "I need to go on a fucking quest adventure"

"okay lets round up the peoples"

"yes"

Chapter 2 the 1 where haji and siteo get the others

"okay sojiro u piece of shit kid u will go with us or we will beat u up in front of your favourite death note character and then take all ur touhouhou cosplays away" laughed hoji

Saitou was givin sofjiro the most fuckin wacky melee fight yet.

"erg im troubled by the fucking shit ur doing but i guess i will go because." Was sorjirou

Saitou alert and says "wot about that piece of shit usui" "and i killed him" he say "because he was a faggit" he say #2.

"No[p" hosji was "we r just gonna get cco and some other fuckr and we're fuckin balloon."

"HAHAHA NOW TO DO HOSPITAL STUFF" said...

...

KUGAWATTAN

"Arg whauts he here 4 we can not have time" sojiro was vocalize wiuth comptemptuous vigor yo.

"U R the first bitch i will fucking x ray scan okay" sayd kuagrwottn and he picked up sojiru

"Nooooo" the sojiro

"u dropd ur guard to sojiro that" said siato..."the only cure 4 ur disease is DEtH!"

"GATOTSU ZERO STYLE! HYAAAAAAH"

And he did it and it hit kugawattan but he said "Nop u don't fucking backchitchat me apropos of disease yo pile up of dumb i am the knower of hospital thingy and ur a fuckin Gaylord okay u die now" and he punched saiteo real far okay.

And then hoji throwd his huntin riffle away but it hit kagerwauentn and just sorta shot him at head and he fell over and bloodiated everywhere.

Syto got back there.

Okay then they saw Kogasa

And she didn't surprisify them yknow

"What are you fucking tryin to pull u peace of enclosed instruction faggot?" hiojio said and cleunched fists and gave her blak eye from punch.

"argh I was doing job as youkai please stop hitting me hoji u fuckin ass go be español u loser. A LOSLER. U know longer have the rigte to participate in this"

And then kogasa got hitted for stealin hoji's bitchin lines

And then kogasa got serious and say "Go home U shoe or I will do my ultimate attack and it never misses and it forces u to be fuckin gay with s-club 7 and will young and gareth gates innit blad."

Hojoi goed "Nngh nop this bad. Okay sojiro because the you are the master of rapeing the fuck outta peeps i will let you continue this interrogate and whatevs yo im chillax flipside secondstylethirdstyleCALLcomPOSURE"

Sojiro evild happly and got all his skipping rope an his nefarious smarties tube and his anti will young hat. And he was about to rape but he heard

"FUUUUUUUSSSSIIIOONNNNNN-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA"

"Ohb fuckin' no(ORENJOYINGYOURVICTORY) whats happen." Sojiro say and got skipping rop ready to fight.

"Grr i am the fuckin' OluapRijno okay?" said the new fused ultimate form of rijno and alopplayr.

And it reached in its pocket and got cash

"TEN DOLLAR BILL!" "CHANGE!" "OKAAAAY"

And oluapRIJNO throw cash and coins were roll across the floor and tripd up sojiro and the bill gave him paper cut.

£Argh he is 2 powerful I need help" sojiro sayd with bladed.

And then a good thing happen and he heard

"PHYE!"

And oluap rijno got cut and cried like loser i guess.

2ILL BRING THE LAW OF NATURE **TO YOU!"** said nun other than Market-o CCO

And oluap rijno got cut again and this tmie he was finally destroyed once and for all

"I will fuckin be wit u soon xho my love okay" said oluaep:riyjno as he got deadifiedX2.

"no 1 wil miss him he wuaz a fag" say moses jones.

CCO was puzzled an he getted all "Yo sojiro wuts wit dat gurl tied up in YAWR SKIPPIN ROPE U FUCKIN PRINCESS?"

And sojiro sayd "Haha was the of preparing to occurance in rape, yes." But he actually sonicdevil'd the whole sentence u see.

"Oh no don't tell me UR SONICDEVIL " CCO said and he grabd hoji and hugged him out of fear of sunicdevil.

And sojiro grinnd and pulled off his mask revealing...XanderKage!

"Haha now to post stuff on gamefaqs about the new pub event and the hats and and localisation files and paradox-sama and NOT DO SWORD FIGHTING 4 U HAHAHA" and XanderKage grinnd 2 and adjust his pocket protector and shuffled.

Chatprer 3: Fwarpstwer.

Sisio was angry and he chopped zandrcage

"ack im cutted" he cry and whimper und get sad about "no stop or i will fucking write diabolical shit about yo on gamefaqs"

CCO hesitatify there but hoji got cco and throwd him at xanderkage and he caut fire and they both burn 2 death and hoji said "Oh S.O.S yo! Check out THIS die!"

Just then john wayne broke saito's neck.

"I am here to save the fukin damsul in distresss" jon wayne said and he went at kogasa and started hitting sojiros/xanderkages skiping rop.

Hoji went at the final boss john wayne and hitted him as h-a-r-d as he cud and john wayne had magic deflector shields and he said "You fucking imbecile i can be harmed by no mere punch"

John wayne did hand motion and hoji fell over

Hoji went in teamspeak mode with himself and sayd "The only god fuckin dam hope is 2 steal his clothes."

Then the skipping rope died and John wayne said "haha it looks like I have fuckin rescued the fuck outta u touhou"

"Yes" said kogasa all stereotype like "now i must confirm ur win by u punching me in th face"

"haha rockin stunt" john wayne chuckled an he punch kogasa squer in the face and she didn't budge and she said

"haha john GAYne now ur fucking power is MINE"

And john wayne's hat and gun disappear and kogasa was wearing the hat and holding the gun and she shot his shoes and the shoes got cut by the bullet and john wayne say

"You fuking gay lemon dick cock. Nobody cutz my shoes" and he tryd to backlash but she punched his soul out of his body and john wayne fell down the stairs and was going to melt and he was exploding and then he died and then he died 2 and then he DIED THREE and then William "Gog" Gaugh (Winner of Fattest person ever awards 2012&2013) sat on him and John wayne was no more.

"Now I am Kogasa the bloodedge and I will discover secret sword 4." Kogasa laughed like maniac as she had won or so she thought.

"BLAUGH" say hojiy as he stopd drowning И get out of water and ran at kogasa and stole her neck and she needed it to live i guess cuz she died after that and hoji jumped at the stars and killed all the fat ppl ever and was the hero and then he said "HE DIDNT LOSE HES INVINCIBLE DIE BATTOSAI DIE SAITO DIE SAGARA AND YOU TOO SHINOMORI"

WEI. EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
